Twent years together
by yellow-green-make-blue
Summary: Twenty years is a very long time. BUT is this the night Brock breaks the news of BJ's pregnancy to Reba? on their anniversiary night? guess you better read!    lol joke its a sumtty love stoy :  enjoy!


Normally as she would sit in her car on her way home with the traffic moving slower than a snail on a good day and she would get so frustrated at the other people honking & cussing like they were the only people in the world who needed to be somewhere. Normally it would send her blood pressure through the roof. Normally she would be banging her head against the steering wheel by now. Normally.

But this wasnt a normal day, not at all. So instead of getting upset and joining all chaos by screaming Reba inhaled a deep breathe, controlling her urge to jump out of her car and slap that young guy upside the head. The one who had his music, if you could even call it that blasting out his speakers, you couldnt even see in the car, windows up and a cloud of smoke was floating inside the car. How he could breathe let alone see puzzled her. Reba lent over to her glove box and grabbed out a cd, something anything that would drown out the screaching that was coming from the car next to her.

"Hmm what do we have here." she said as she fumbled through five or six albums, trying to find something to listen to. "Dolly Parton? Nah.. hmm what about Alison Krauss? some other time" she mumbled looking through the other albums. Ahah!" She said finding what she wanted to listen to. "There you are Patsy" She smiled putting the cd in an waiting for it to start. All the tension surrounding her seemed to fade as that beautiful voice began massaging her ears through the speakers.

**I go out walkin'  
>A<strong>**fter midnight  
>Just like we used to do<br>Im always walkin' after midnight searchin' for you**

Reba sat in her car as one of her all time favorites began to softly play and ease her mind. The traffic still wasn't moving so she closed her eyes and began huumming the tune, singing along to her favorite parts.

**I walk for miles along the highway  
>well, thats just my way<br>Of sayin' I love you  
><strong>**I'm always walkin' after midnight search' for you**

**I stop to see a weepin' willow  
>Cryin on his pillow<br>Maybe he's cryin' for me  
>And as the sky's turn gloomy<br>The night winds whispers to me  
>I'm lonesome as I can be <strong>

**I go out walkin' after midnight  
><strong>**Out in the moonlight  
>Just hopin' you may be<br>Somewhere a-walkin' after midnight, searchin' for me**

****I stop to see a weepin' willow  
>Cryin on his pillow Maybe he's cryin' for me<br>And as the sky's turn gloomy  
>The night winds whispers to me I'm lonesome as I can be <strong>**

As the final verse rolled around Reba found herself singing along with all her heart, every note and key change she hit with complete ease, releasing the tension she had been feeling from sitting in that motionless traffic. As the last note was sung Reba opened her eyes feeling the weight of the day lifting off her shoulders at the same time.

******I go out walkin' after midnight  
><strong>**Out in the moonlight Just hopin' you may be  
>Somewhere a-walkin' after midnight, searchin' for me.<strong>****

Reba opened her eyes to see that finally the traffic began to move at a steady pace allowing her to drive home without another hitch, as her Patsy Cline album continued to play and set her mind at ease, a few more of her favorites played while she drove. Reba found that she was singing along with every song and when she finally turned the last corner to her house she found herself pulling over to the side of the road perhaps ten houses from her own, just so she could sit there in a perfect slience and listen to the rest of the album until that ole' favorite came on again and as it played she put her car back into gear pulled out and drove hundred meters or so to her house pulling in the driveway as Patsy sang her last note. "Pure perfection." she thought to herself as she turned off her car grabbed her hambag and headed towards her front door.

Brock heard the front door creek open, knowing it was his wonderful red head he couldnt help but smile as he stood in the kitchen cooking their dinner. "Everything will be perfect" he mumbled to himself as he heard her high heels hitting the floor once Reba had kicked them off. He planned everything for that night, the music to the candles, getting the kids out of the house, he wanted it to be perfect twenty years was a long time, not long enough with her but it was definitely a start he smiled to himself, only just hearing her soft footsteps crossing the lounge room floor.

The moment her bare feet hit the floor Reba wanted nothing more than to sit down and have them massaged, "damn high heels" she thought walking towards the kitcken, the aroma if garlic filled the air and Reba smiled to herself "Brocks cooking, this aught to be good" she chucked to herself walking towards the kitchen seeing Brock head down bum up looking into the oven. Reba walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while he still had his head in the oven, Brock jumped a little at her first touch even though he knew it was Reba, she always liked it when she surprised him and he knew that so he would always take the opportunity to make her smile just a little more.

"hey baby, how was your day?" she whispered into his ear sending chills down his spine.

"A whole lot better now your here" his voice echoing into the oven.

"Aww arn't you sweet." Reba moved away from Brock and opened the fridge door grabbing out a bottle of water and sitting her self on a stool by the island so she was still able to check him out.

"So how was your day then beautiful? he said pulling garlic bread out of the oven an settinmg it on the counter to cool.

"Hmm well it was pretty smooth most of the day but then I had a frustrating couple, they are my new clients we had a meeting at the end of the day they had lots of problems with previous companies, but I was very firm with them and in the end managed to sort out all the second thoughts and answer all their questions I think we all left that meeting happy with the outcome." Reba said as she had a mouthful of water

"I like you to be firm with me." Brock winked and turned to the fridge, he watched Reba blush right before he turned away from her.

"What? You love it." He laughed pulling out a bottle of champange from the fridge and grabbing two glasses, setting them down on the table.

"Anyway." Reba tried to move the conversation away from sex. "What's all this then?" she asked innocently

"Oh no reason I just wanted to spoil my beautiful wife, is that ok?"

"Hmm I guess"

"Good" Brock smiled an walked over to Reba pecking her on the side of the head before turning his attention back to his cooking, mocing the garlic bread to the table as he motioned Reba to eat. Brock an Reba sat at the table together, the conversation flowed easily as they laughed at each others jokes and flirted with each other just like they did on their first date.

"Time for the main I think." Brock said after pouring Reba and himself one more glass of champagne got up and checked on the pasta, draining it once it was cooked perfectly then adding it to the sauce giving it a quick toss together ensuring the flavors were immersed into the past then he served them their dinner.

"As you probably know Reba, Im not just cooking this romantic dinner cause I wanna spoil you, even though that is one of the reasons."

"Really?" her innocent smile deciving her "Why elese would you go to all this effort? getting rid of the kids for three days, the champagne, the music, the food? Its not just beacuse you want to spoil me?"

"Ha ha Reba. You knot that its our anniversiary, I bet you thought I would have forgotten, I sure showed you! he smiled triumphantly as he reached for Reba's hand across the table rubbing her knckles with his thumb. "Reba honey this has been an amazing twenty years I couldn't ask for a better life partner Im so glad you picked me, Im so glad you didnt run away when I asked you to marry me, you have blessed me in ways I never thought possible. I love you so much and I want this night to be absolutely perfect." he smiled and pulled her hand to his lips and lighly prushed them over her hand.

"Brock I love you. Im glad you picked me! I never even thought you noticed me, then that first time you asked me out my heart was racing so bad" She giggled at the memory " I want this night to be perfect to Brock I wanna show you how much I love you." She lent forward flashing Brock a little of her clevage as she did, he swallowed hard at the sight. "I wanna show you more than just how much I love you, I never want you to forget this night" Reba smiled and lent farther forward standing from the chair but leaning of the table her breasts were now threatening to burst out of her top and Brock could feel his pants getting tighter and his breathing became rather uneven.  
>"I. Want. To. Blow. Your. Mind." her voice was low and husky a side of Reba Brock didnt get to see often but he loved it when once in a while she came out to play.<p>

Brock cleared his throat and tried to take a deep breath failing terribly. "Well.. hmm .. How bout dessert then?" he said trying to gain some control of the situation

"I thought you'd never ask" Reba lent forward and kissed Brock very softly, if her hadn't become dizzy from the connection he wouldn't have even known their lips met.

"Reba honey I mean.. as much as you look.. and I really want.. But I.. hmm" He took in her sight, with a deep breath "I made dessert" he laughed at her thought process though "Nice to know whats on your mind though"

Reba would normally blush at this kind of comment but she was feeling.. well.. .. horny? No.. sexy? Yes.. Of course Brock always knew how to make her feel sexy but this was something else.. was it kinky? perhaps "Well the sooner we eat dessert the sooner I can give you your present." she smiled seductively and unbuttoned her top two buttons on her blouse "Oh its hot in here." she said as she sat back down in her chair and began to fan herself with a napkin taking a sip of champagne as she did.

Brock had made a chocolate cheesecake for their dessert and he served it with whipped cream and cherries. He watched Reba as she took the first bite, as she licked her lips and let out a moan showing her apperciation for the cake. Brock just smiled and began to eat his cake too in silence, listening to the sounds Reba was making, he was now absolutely possitive she was doing it more on purpose rather than an involntary noise.

"Hmm.. ahh." she continued to moan noticing Brock's gaze

"Maybe I should leave you and your slice of cheesecake alone for a moment Reba?"

"Oh its sooo goood. Hmmm.. Huh? Sorry Brock what did you say?" Reba put the last bite in her mouth and almost swallowed her whole spoon, licking the end as she pulled it out of her mouth slowly and sensually making Brock gasp, leaving his jaw slightly ajar.

"Umm.. I.. hmmm." Reba giggled as he tired to form a sentence "Hmm .. ahh? Reba are you done?" He managed.

"Yes Brock I finished." she added emphasis on her last two words. She was enjoying toying with him, she had forgotten how much fun it was to tourment Brock, She has almost forgotten the affect she had on him.

Brock stood and cleaned up all the plates taking them to the sink and clearing anyother mess he had left behind. He sat back down and poured them both another glass pf chapmagne now beginning to fewel the effects he could only imagine how it was effecting Reba, the thought made him smirk a little.

"Are you trying to get me wated Mr Hart?" she said playfully

"I might be. Would you object?"

"No. Not at all. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long."

"Well Im a slow learner, perhaps you could teach me how to speed up the process?"

"Hmm.." Reba took a large gulp of her wine "That's normally a good start." she added finishing off the glass in two mouthfulls, Brock followed suit."

"Dance with me?" he said

"What?"

"Dance with me?" he said again pulling her to her feet, he grabbed the other bottle of champagne from the fridge as they stumbled into the lounge room and Brcok turned on some music. Upbeat at first the jumped around the lounge to classic hits swaying from side to side and spining round the room whilst holding hands, the laughed when the both landed in a chair on opposite sides of the lounge room.

Then their song came on the one they played at their wedding reception "I keep on loving you" It was the perfect way to describe their relatioship, through all their hardships they had managed to pull through staying strong together and loving each other through it all. Twenty years of marriage, Three beautiful children and a grandchild later, they were still so much in love, perhaps even more in love now than ever before. Brock stood first finding his feet feeling a little tipsy he brushed it off and took another sip of champagne as he walked towards Reba whos cheeks were flushed from all the dancing they had been doing, my god she looked amazing, like an angel he thought. He reached out his hand and softly whispered "May I have this dance?" Reba didnt even need to answer him she stood at once she too taking another sip of champagne then setting her glass down and taking his hand.

They moved gracefully to the music swaying side by side, Brock once or twice sup Reba out and back in dipping her towards the floor before laying a single perfect kiss upon her lips as he lifted her back to a vertical position. they moved until the song stopped then continuted to dance on even after, no other song played and Reba giggled as Brocks hand slipped below her lower back. He then began to sing to her softly a song Reba had almost forgotten about.

**I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
><strong>**The first time we danced and I knew  
>As we swayed to the music and held to each other I fell in love with you<strong>

**Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
>Would you be my partner every night<br>When we're together it feels so right  
>Could I have this dance for the rest of my life<strong>

****I'll always remember that magic moment  
><strong>******When I held you close to me  
>As we moved together I knew forever You're all I'll ever need.<strong> **

**Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
>Would you be my partner every night?<br>When we're together It feels so right  
>Could I have this dance for the rest of my life.<strong>

**"Could. I. Have. This. Dance. for. The. Rest of. My. Life." **Brock spoke those last words in to what Reba thought was her soul, he had never sung to her before, it was perfect, she was so surprised by his honest love for her as the tears welled in her eyes he cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her passionately, sweeping her up into his arms at once and carrying her to their bedroom. They made perfect love the whole night though.

But Reba wasn't donw tih hime yet, though it had been a wonderful night so far, passionate love making with her husband was always incredible, but she wanted something more, something naughty something to proove they still have that fire, that lust for each other. what she craved was sex. Fun care free, dont tell your mamma, naughty, nasty sex.

Brock was fast asleep spooning her but Reba wasn't quite ready to call it a night, so she re-arranged the bed coverd setting the sheets on her curves wanting him to wake & see her full body shape in the moonlight. She moved her hips ever so slightly rubbing his waist with her bum only moving every now and then as she felt him get harder.. She then stopped and pretended to be sleeping once she felt his fullness on her lower back.

Brock eyes flew open at the feeling of (what he thought) were his wife's innocent movements as she slept, he felt himself growing hard at the touch of her bum on his penis.. he thought she was sleeping but planned on having his way so he took his hand from her waist & started drawing on her hip with his fingers tracing the outline of her beautiful body, down her right leg that was just leaning over her left.. He felt down the back of her thigh letting his hand slide under her leg massaging her thigh with his thumb, He knew she was awake so hedidnt slide his fingers into her yet, he wanted to make her beg a little and he didnt have to wait long, as soon as the thought had entered his mind Reba spoke.

"Brock please.. please dont tease me" she breathed heavily.

"I'm not teasing" But Reba may as well have seen the smile she could hear in his voice as he kissed & licked his way around her back.

"Brock .. don't you .. I .. Ohhh... You.. ahhhh ... You.." she said breathlessly as Brock once again found those little places on

her neck ..

her shoulder..

& her ear that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up & made toes curl with pleasure as he slipped his two fingers into her body and began to massage her gently.

"Do you like it?" he whispered softly.

"enough.. Please.. hmm ... Yes.. " she said so out of breath "No.. More.. I can't .. Take it... Ahh please I'm .. I'm begging you Brock .. Take me.. Take me now! I.. want.. you.. She breathed heavily into his ear.

Feeling her wetness with his touch he lifted her leg back over his body and slipped him self inside her.. Reba shivered as he entered her body she let out what was supposed to be a weak sigh instead she gasped for air and let out a moan that even took her by surprise, she had no idea how heightened her senses had become in the past few minutes of foreplay. Brock was very good.

Her moans took Brock by surprise as he felt himself get even bigger inside her. How amazing she was just her breathing made him want her more. Realizing his wife was well into what was happening, he began to kiss every party of her body that he could reach whispering in her ear how much he wanted her.. Reba moaned in pleasure it was enough to make Brock come a hundred times over. Reba grabbed at his hair pulling him into her as close as he could be feeling her walls getting tighter around him, she was just about to climax when she had a very naughty, very mean idea.

Reba pulled away from him at once completely disconnecting them.. Brock let out a loud moan and grabbed at her waist pulling her into him once, twice, three more times & she nearly gave in to his advances but instead pulled herself away once again, before he could grab her waist she was out of their bed. Standing there completely naked, Her legs glistening with their combined juices running down them. Brock stared at his gorgeous wife in anger..

"Baby please.. What are you doing?" he moaned at her. "I want you! I want you so badly.. Or can't you tell! he grinned flashing her his erection and a smile to match.

"Hmmm I know" she said in her husky southern accent.. taking her hands and sliding them down her own body starting with her hair, her curls falling on to her shoulders then gently caressing her own breasts and hips with her hands not taking her eyes off Brock's, she bent completely forward to touch her toes showing her husband her flexibility.. Brock's jaw dropped at the sight of his wife and what she was showing him.

"Reba please" Brock begged her. "please come back to bed I want you now! right now! I can't take it any longer" he was close to tears, gazing into her eyes wanting to ravish every inch of her body then and there.

He could hardly believe his ears when she whispered "let's take a shower Brock" her sexy accent lingering as she spoke to him..

If he hadn't seen her mouth move he would never have believed what she had just said to him. Brock didn't have to think twice jumping out of their bed and racing towards Reba he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection grow at the touch of her body.

"Brock how are we supposed to turn the shower on with you holding me like this" Reba laughed

"Well baby I wasn't even gonna bother putting turning it on! Brock said frankly.

But Reba shuffled herself down his body placing her feet on the ground she turned but Brock stopper her. "Allow me" he said with a smirk

Reba stepped aside & Brock turned on the shower climbing in when the water was perfect he stuck out his hand out to Reba and said "come on babe, let me show you how much I love you." Reba smiled and stepped into the shower the water cascading down onto their bodies. Brock groaned as he felt Reba's body close to his.. He didn't even need to be inside her to make him want to explode.

Reba smiled and bit Brock on the neck, throat, nipples anywhere there was flesh she was biting him & it was turning him on. Reba could feel Brock getting even bigger against her stomach and she cheekily said "Brock honey if you get any bigger I can't have sex with you"

Brock's eye widened at the sound of her words. Not noticing the smile she had placed across her own face he grabbed her with all his strength, lifting her off the shower floor with ease and setting her on to his erection hard.. It took all Reba's self control not to scream out loud gasping as her husband proved his love for her.. He hadn't done anything like this to her in she couldn't remember how long.. It felt so good..

Reba moaned heavily trying so hard to keep herself quiet only making Brock want her more, he wanted to hear her scream his name at the top of her lungs.. He wanted her so badly.

"Brock .. I ugh oh my god! Brock huh huh ahhhh" she breathed heavily. "ughhh faster I want you ohhh.. I ... ahhh.." Reba was trying so hard to control herself & she was only making it worse! she was being so loud.. like never before & Brock was loving every minute of it.. "Oh.. My.. God.." Reba could feel her climax coming from a mile away she tried to compose herself but couldn't.. She let out a very loud cry of pleasure & all at once felt the heat rush over her entire body.. She felt completely spent but Brock wasn't done with her yet..

"Brock please no more" she moaned as he put her down but continued to work her body with his hands, sliding two fingers into her swollen centre. "I can't.. Ohh plea-" But her words were over powered by her cry's of pleasure at what he was doing to her body.. She felt her legs go weak and her entire body shake.

"hmmm Reba oh baby.. Ohhh yeah.. Rebaaaa .. Ohhh Reeebbaaa..." he moaned. Brock knew he was turning her on just by saying her name deep and low into her ear..

She couldnt take much more she had very little strength left in her legs and they were beginning to feel like jelly beneath her. But in one swift movement Reba gained just enough strength to turn her whole body around so her back was against Brock's chest.. Reba bent forward knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her presenting to him.. Brock slammed himself into her closing his eyes as he grabbed at every piece of her body he could reach.. He could feel his own orgasm coming & he didn't like it.. He wanted to please Reba for longer much, much longer & if she continued to be in this position he was going to explode in a matter of minutes..

Reba felt her legs give way a little as he entered her with such strength and passion, they hadn't had a session like this in years, They would always make perfect love, but this, this was brilliant and made Reba remember how much she enjoyed having sex. Noot making love but spontaneous sex with the man she loved more than life itself.

Her body it sent chills down his spine and any previous thoughts of moving his wife were washed from his mind as he pressed himself into her harder hearing her sighs of pleasure he continued to press himself into her deeper every time.. Then with one final motion he climaxed & so did she almost at the exact same time. They stood there in the shower completely exhausted from their efforts to please each other.

Brock was holding on to Reba's waist as he pulled her up from her position & whispered "Reba, babe.. That was amazing! I love you so much .." as he pulled her up they were standing back to chest, Brock nibbled at her ear & neck he continued to compliment her " I love everything about you Mrs Hart..

Your hair.

Your neck.

Your shoulders.

Working his way around her body he spun her around to face him, looking her full in the face he said "I never want to wake up without next to me Reba, I love you with every ounce of my being" tears were rolling down his face now as he tried to express his feelings. Reba smiled at Brock the smile that made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

"Babe you know I love you too! With all my heart, Brock I will never stop loving you as long as I live" she smiled. "However I think we need to get out of this shower now I'm getting all wrinkly" she added with a smirk.

"I never want to leave the bedroom again" Brock said

"Mmm now that is tempting" she whispered giving him a quick kiss she felt Brock's hand being to travel down her back and she could feel shivers down her spine.

"Hmm ok ok enough.. I suppose we should at least go to the kitchen, maybe get some dessert?" Brock said seductively. Reba laughed at her husband and climbed out of the shower letting his fingers slip off her body she wrapped her self in a towel & walked into their bedroom.

He of course followed her, standing right behind her as she began to dry herself, watching every move she made with such attention. Reba cocked her head to the side and gave him a look "You are such a perve Mr Hart." as she placed her leg on the bed and continued to dry herself. Brock took a step towards her, leaning close to her ear and whipered "You love it." Her body shivered at his breath on her ear & she blushed.

"Haha.. Reba I love you so much!" He giggled

"What!" She exclaimed

"You.. You are just so beautiful and I love you.." He said to her

"Hang on ... why do you have that look on your face! She was getting annoyed at his cheeky smile but she couldn't help but love it at the same time, keeping as straight a face as she could Reba stared at him waiting for an answer..

"well?" She said when be didn't immediately reply.

Brock just smiled at his frustrated wife. "Reba I love how I affect you.. I love how I make you shiver just by whispering in your ear, I love that I can feel your body start to tremble whenever I touch you, I love how you make me feel" As he kissed her forehead He whispered "I love you." in her ear making her body flinch as he so liked.

Happy Anniversiary my beautiful, perfect wife. I love you more than words can say and I will be spending the rest of the night prooving my love for you over and over" he winked. "and over and over again or until you tell me to stop." He kissed her now very flushed cheeks.

"Heres to another twenty years" she said

"Well Reba if you promise to do what you did last night on our fortieth anniversiary I can promise you we will last." he joked

"You only want me for my body" she pouted

"Dont forget your good looks Reba. dont sell yourself short" he joked and walked out of their room leaving his half naked wife standing there lost in the word he has just spoken. It was going to be a very exciting twenty years to come he thought blowing her a kiss as he closed the door.

**IM NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THE ENDING BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP LOL :) HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**BLESS XX**


End file.
